Opaque Emotions
by DarkWriterXX94
Summary: The first time it happened, I let it go. Swept it under the rug, but as it began to happen more frequently I couldn't ignore the fact that i was being abused... Slash, Mpreg, heavy abuse, violence and rape towards the end  Review, Review, Review.
1. Tears Down The Drain

This story I actually plan to finish, and I already have an idea for the sequel in mind so I'll try to be quick on the updates. This contains Slash so if you don't like this subject, I'd suggest you leave now. I don't own any of the WWE divas or superstars if I did Raw wouldn't suck as much as it does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tears Down the Drain

Shawn Michaels screamed out in pain as he hit the floor beneath him. He put her hands up to protect himself from the constant blows he was receiving from the blonde. "I'm Sorry...please...just stop." the Texan pleaded but the punches and slaps continued. Shawn couldn't take the pain anymore so he tried to crawl away but before he could distance himself, he felt the tug of his boyfriend's hand on his hair pulling him back. He was pulled to his feet and slammed against the wall. The screaming finally stopped and so did his breathing.

He awoke some time later, it was dark out so he knew it was late into the evening. He turned over to see his husband, Hunter, laying in the bed next to him. He slowly got up off the bed, careful not to disturb the blonde haired man. He quietly trudged towards the bathroom. He took his first glance at himself in the mirror which was quite difficult with his eye swollen shut and blood still emerging from a cut on his cheek. He stared at his bloody nose and the bruise forming around his neck. 'Why didn't I just call? God, why do I have to be so stupid?' he silently yelled at his reflection in the mirror, becoming more angry with himself. He grabbed a towel off the towel rack and soaked it in warm water. He placed it to his nose wiping away the dried blood. It hurt like hell to touch. He sighed with relief that his nose wasn't broken because he didn't know how he'd explain it to Vince.

Shawn took the towel from his nose and looked down at the blood, silently crying wishing that things would get better soon. He gently wiped the blood off his cheek and dried his eyes. Once Shawn had bandaged his face, he removed his shirt revealing discolored and wounder arms and a purple bruise along his torso. he stripped from the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower so he could fully clean himself. The hot water stung at first as It hit his bruised sensitive skin and streamed down his back. But soon the stinging subsided and he became fully relaxed as the water eased his tight muscles. The blood and tears stains were being washed away with the water, down the drain. But no matter how clean he was on the outside, it wouldn't change how he felt on the inside. He felt dirty; Hunter's words cut through him like a knife and could not simply be washed away with water. He called Shawn a cheap slut was just a good fuck, then he continued beating him. Shawn stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, the tears still streaming down his face, He went through his suitcase and found a air of sweats and a t-shirt to wear. After getting dressed he went back into the bedroom to lay down. He clammed up when he felt the arm of Hunter reach over and pull him closer. "Go to sleep baby" Hunter whispered in the blonde's ear. Shawn quickly obliged.

The next morning, Shawn managed to get up earlier than Hunter so he could get to the arena. He wasn't in the mood to hear Hunter's fake apologies. He arrived at the stadium an hour later, hauling his suitcase down the long corridor to the locker room, not wanting to go the room he shared with Hunter. He wore his favorite pair of Guess Sunglasses, to hide the black eye he had.

"Hey Shawn, why are you here so early?" Shawn turned to see Chris walking towards him. He had to think of a lie quick, "Um...I was just going to workout in the ring for a while before everyone arrived." Chris looked satisfied with the answer which caused Shawn to sigh with relief. "Alright, well see ya later. Oh and nice shades" the blonde said before walking away from Shawn. Shawn reached the locker room, pushing the door open. The only occupants were Cena and Adam Copeland. Shawn walked over to an empty locker next to Cena, who gave him a weird look. _'What's his problem?' _he thought. Cena kept talking but the obvious stares from Adam were beginning to bother Shawn, and made him feel uncomfortable. _'What the hell his he staring at...oh my god, my eye. It must still be swollen.' _ He raced to the bathroom to put makeup on the purple bruise that lined his left eye. Even with the heaviest concealer the bruise was still obvious. He returned to the locker room and sat down on the bench facing the lockers.

"Shawn?" a voice called out. Shawn didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"What do you want Chris?" he asked harshly. Jericho walked over to where the blonde was and sat down next to him.

"John told me about your eye." Shawn rolled his eyes at the comment turning away from Chris.

"I fell." he responded, getting up to fiddle with something in his locker. Chris stood up also.

"Let me see it" he whispered. Shawn didn't look away from his locker. Chris then gently grabbed Shawn's face turning it towards him and for the first time he got his first look at the injury. He winced at the sight, then he looked into Shawn's eyes but he refused to look at Chris. Shawn quickly slapped the blonde's hand away.

"Can you leave me alone, I need to shower." it was more of a demand that a question. Chris didn't want to but he didn't want to further anger him.

"Alright, I'll leave but Shawn, if someone's hurting you-"

He was quickly interrupted by Shawn,

"Who are you to say that you know what's best for me? Just mind your own damn business!" he yelled before grabbing his bag and walking out the room. He made his way down the hall to his and Hunter's locker room hoping to get a shower before the blonde arrived.

Shawn stepped into the shower crying silently as the water poured down onto his head.

"How could you be so stupid!" he cursed himself, still crying.

He suddenly felt someone's body behind his. He thought it was Chris and was preparing to scream at the blonde, but Hunter's voice immediately stopped him.

"Angel." he whispered, wrapping his arms around Shawn and buried his head into Shawn's neck.

"Hunter, please leave me alone." Shawn cried trying to get free from Hunter's grip.

"I hate when you cry, baby, so please stop crying for me." Hunter leaned down to kiss the exposed flesh on his boyfriend's neck eliciting a moan from the blonde. Shawn reached out placing his hand up against the wall. Hunter unwrapped his arms from around Shawn, placing his hand over top Shawn's as he whispered, " Angel, I'm sorry, please forgive me." he said, removing one hand from Shawn's to place his cock at Shawn's opening.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yessssss!" Shawn cried out as Hunter plunged into the smaller man. One of Hunter's hands was laced with Shawn's against the wall while the other stoked the blonde's erection in time with his thrusts into Shawn. The water poured down onto both men, causing their bodies to slide against the other.

"I'm cumming." Shawn chocked out as his white nectar shot out of his cock onto the shower wall and was washed away with the water. Hunter made one final thrust into him before Shawn felt him shudder behind him and then unload inside him.

"I'm so sorry baby." Hunter repeated, pulling out of Shawn. Hunter reached over and grabbed the shampoo from his shower bag and poured it into his hands. He placed his hands into Shawn's hair and began to scrub his boyfriend's hair. Shawn relaxed in Hunter's arms. He loved when Hunter was compassionate like this and did simple things for him like wash his hair, even if he did have a dark side. After both men finished washing they stepped out of the showers, towels wrapped around their bodies. Shawn sat down on the bench searching through his bag for his hair brush. Hunter joined him a few seconds later.

"Let me see your eye, baby." he said, he placed a hand on Shawn's cheek as he applied some of Shawn's concealer to his eye.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you." he apologized as he continued applying the makeup to Shawn's bruise.

"It's okay baby. I forgive you."

"I don't deserve you." Hunter said, looking down. Shawn leaned over, kissing his boyfriend.

"I love you Hunter."

"I love you too, I promise I'll never hit you again." Hunter said as he and Shawn got dressed. A few minutes later, both me retreated from their locker room, hand in hand. Chris stood watching, out of view of either of them. _'He'll slip up again, but this time I'll be their to catch him'_

* * *

**_Next on Opaque Emotions_**

Shawn stared blankly out the window watching the rain pour. It's Monday night which means Raw. Shawn can remember there was a time when he loved Raw with a passion. Now he dreads the event. After every show, Hunter and his buddies go drinking. Shawn may be the only person to testify to the real damage alcohol has on him.

"Shawn, where in the hell are you?" Hunter's back. Shawn didn't even hear him come in. Shawn walks into the living room, where Hunter stood.

"Hey babe." he said reaching in to give Hunter a hug but he was quickly pushed away.

"Why did you leave? I was looking for you when I came back from my match... Were you with another guy?"

"No-"

"Bullshit!" Hunter scream. Shawn cried out in pain as he felt the striking hand of Hunter's against his face. Hunter jumped on top of him,

"I'll teach you..."


	2. Letters of an Affair

I know in chapter one I specified that Hunter was Shawn's boyfriend but in fact they are married in this story and although Cena and Jericho and Randy Orton didn't have their WWE debut until after Shawn's retirement, this story takes place in 1998.

* * *

_**Letters of an affair**_

What is this?" Hunter asked motioning for more.

"It's homemade butterscotch ice-cream." Shawn explained bringing the coated spoon to Hunter's lips. Both blondes sat on the hotel room bed, Shawn in the arms of his lover.

"Sorry babe that was the last of it." Shawn laughed as Hunter's face fell in disappointment.

"Oh can you make me some more?" Hunter asked, pouting. Shawn was amused seeing him so needy.

"I would but I used the rest of the milk for this batch."

"Well then I'll have to go get some more." Hunter jumped out of the bed, grabbing his shirt off the floor. He quickly slipped on his sneaker before kissing Shawn and nearly running out the door.

* * *

"I'd never thought I'd see the almighty Hunter making a store run?" Hunter turned at the sound of the familiar Canadian drawl.

"What are you doing here Bret?" Hunter asked scanning the shelf.

"Well it is a hotel gift shop but if you are referring to this specific store well we are in Canada and I thought I'd pay my buddy Adam a visit." He explained walking beside the blonde down the aisle to the register.

"And plus, I knew you'd be here...and Shawn." Bret added, a smug smile forming on his face at the thought of irritating Hunter.

"Oh how I miss the smell of his vanilla shampoo." his voice dropping to a lustful whisper that he knew would certainly piss of the blonde.

"running my hands though his silk blonde hair as he screamed my name-"

"Shut the hell up Hart!" he screamed grabbing his bag and walking out the store entering the hotel lobby.

"Hunter, don't worry I don't want Shawn back as my lover but I know he wants me just as bad as I want to _fuck _him." he said drawing out the last part of his sentence.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter asked repeatedly pressing the up button for the elevator.

"He stopped responding to my letters but that last letter was unbelievable...and honestly I nearly came reading it. It dripped lust and desire." Bret said as the doors closed separating him from Hunter, and he didn't get the opportunity to see the look of hate in the eyes of him, as he stood smiling having accomplished what he thought was great.

* * *

Storming straight into the hotel room ignoring Shawn he quickly made his way into the bedroom. Grumbling loudly, he tore through every over flowing and messy drawer, throwing clothes, cassettes, lighters and other assorted shit onto the floor. Heaving open the drawer on Shawn's side of the bed, he stuck his hands in and grabbed everything that was in there, unceremoniously dumping it on the floor as he kicked through it. Nothing! Through the red veil of anger, Hunter's eyes settled on something pushed right to the back of the open drawer. Reaching in, he plucked a small sheaf of envelopes out.

Dated Two Years ago, that's when the most recent one arrived, each one carefully addressed to Shawn Michaels. Still hearing Bret's voice in his head, Hunter sat among the mess on the floor and flicked through them. He was surprised he'd not read them before now.

His eyes scanned the letter dated just one year after their marriage.

_Dear Shawn,_

_ I know it may be out of line for me to say this but I miss you so much. __I just wanted to say that I still love you and that night in April reminded me of that. I know sometimes I may have treated you as second best but you'll always be the first person I ever really fell in love with. Sure, there were others before you, but no one has ever stolen my heart the way you have. Sometimes I wish that things would have ended differently but our hate for each other is what fueled the passionate and intense love that I have with you. You said that you could no longer write but I couldn't stop this without you knowing that._

Looking at the handwriting a little closer, Hunter felt his blood pressure begin to rise. Armageddon had nothing on what he felt as he tore each of the letters from their tatty envelopes and spread them across the bed. Eyes lit with the fires of Hell looked up to the blonde, a grating growl leaving his chest.

Taking two large steps to Shawn who had retreated to the corner he grabbed him.

"Did you fuck him?" Hunter growled. Shawn hesitated refusing to look up at the taller man. Becoming more enraged, Hunter punches the wall just inches from Shawn's face.

"If you lie to me I'll fucking kill you! Did you sleep with Bret while we were together?"

Shawn meekly nodded. Hunter sighs and sits down on the bed, burying his head in his hands.

"I can't fucking believe this."

"It was when we were separated. I was so lonely and you were always with Randy-"

"But I didn't sleep with Randy." Hunter replied calmly. Hunter wouldn't have cared if Shawn had been with anyone else, hell he wouldn't have blamed him, but he didn't deserve to have Bret laughing behind his back knowing he had slept with his lover. Hunter begins to sob, as the constant thoughts of Shawn on top of Bret, flowed through his mind.

Getting up and stepping in front of Shawn he dragged Shawn's head back, slamming the smaller man's skull into the wall before either had a chance to react. There was the sickening sound of bone crunching against a solid mass, Shawn rocking slightly as he tried to look up. Hunter was hurting, not just a little but a fucking lot, and he was going to make sure that the perpetrator got a fair dose of it. Again, he repeated the action, not caring as Shawn coughed and hung limply against him, hair beginning to break as he tried to lean against the wall. Once more and Hunter let him go, watching as Shawn rocked back and forth before crumpling to the floor, curling into the fetal position as he did. The honey-blonde, coughed and choked, spitting up blood as Hunter aimed a merciless foot into his stomach.

"How fucking could you?" he bawled over and over. "Of all the fuckers in the world and you had to pick fucking Hart!"

They were separated, so fucking what? But for Shawn to go out and let that bastard fuck him was the ultimate betrayal. He loved this Shawn, loved him from the bottom of his heart and this was how he'd been repaid. At that moment, he didn't care if Shawn lived or died, his body feeling cold and dead.

Again and again, he lashed out, feet thudding into Shawn's barely moving body. No longer did the young man try to escape, instead taking each kick to his ribs with just the tiniest of mewls. Blood was pooling beside his head, from his nose and mouth and from the nasty looking lump on his forehead. Eyes never turned to look up at him, not wanting to see the rage that was being directed towards him.

Eventually, his anger subsided, draining away just like Shawn's fight had. Limp and tired, Hunter looked down at the barely breathing blonde on the floor. Each breath Shawn took was shuddering and rattling, coupled with a tiny cry of pain. Hunter didn't know what to feel then, didn't know whether to hate the battered Shawn or to scoop him up and kiss him. What he did know was that he needed a drink and a space to clear his head.

Grabbing his keys, he headed out the room, stopping only to search for his wallet, when a photo fell out. The picture of he and Shawn on their wedding day.

On the back was a note from Shawn,

_To Hunter my one and only true love._

Heart in his mouth and feeling sick, Hunter ran back down the hallway. He burst back into the room, seeing Shawn hadn't moved from the position he left him. Rushing over to the phone, with shaking hands he placed the photo next to the phone as he dialed, eyes squeezed shut as he prayed for an quick response.

After what seemed like forever, his tears began to fall as his desperate call was answered, _"Nine-one-one, how may I help you?"_

_As always review. Reviews make we want to write more and I'd really appreciate it._


	3. Love is Blind

Review Review Review, PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

_**Love is Blind**_

Shawn's POV

My eyes fluttered open and closed stopping as the hospital room barely comes into focus. I slowly turned my head to see Hunter asleep in the chair next to my bed, although it's a blurry picture. It's probably a side affect of the medicine they're giving me. Immediately my heart is filled with anger. How could he do this to me? Why did I even say yes to his forgiveness? But I love that man so much, he really can be sweet. Just seeing him asleep right now calms me a little. When I first met him I was in that disaster of a relationship with Bret. Bret and Hunter are as different as day and night. Hunter showed me what it meant to really, truly love someone even if he has a bad way of showing it sometimes. I loved Bret at one point like I love Hunter but Bret was so insecure I could only hate him. And after Montreal when Bret caught me and Hunter in bed together I finally said yes to Hunter's marriage proposal knowing I couldn't hold onto the pain and allow Bret to control this part of my life anymore.

I blink profusely trying to clear my blurry eyes but I can still barely see. I bring my hands to my eyes rubbing at them to get rid of this clouded vision but nothing. I can see a little out of one of my eyes, the left. But my right is completely gone. I look around for the bell to call the nurse but everything is blurry. I find it after some trouble. I immediately called for the doctor.

A few minutes later the he walked in instead.

"Mr. Michaels, you're awake."

"I can't see!" I said frantically. Hunter is awake now and he's standing next to the doctor as he's examining my eyes.

"Shawn follow the light." he instructs but I can't because I can barely see a light. I tell him this.

"Do you remember any of what happened before your husband brought you into the ER?"

Of course I do, Hunter did this to me he was so angry as he threw me against the wall but I'm not going to tell the doctor this. So I instead play dumb and shake my head.

"Well Shawn during the initial examination of injuries you sustained it seems you had received repeated blows to the head. It is possible that you may have damaged your occipital lobe-"

"Wait you mean he won't regain his sight." Hunter interrupted. I then notice he is holding my hand, although I don't ever remember him reaching out to me.

"There's no way to tell because it is still early but Mr. Helmsley, it seems really unlikely."

Hearing this I immediately think about my career. You can't wrestle when your visually impaired. I see the doctor's figure leave the room.

"Shawn baby, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do this to you, I was just so angry after seeing Bret and-"

"Wait, you saw Bret last night?" he nods. "And what did he say?"

"He was just taunting me about how he misses you and how you wanted to sleep with him."

"Then you came back upstairs and found the letters." I whispered crying softly. I feel him wrap his arms around me.

"I really thought you were cheating on me." he says.

"You have some nerve. Why couldn't you just ask me, huh? I don't even know who the hell you are anymore!" I yell pushing him away from me.

"Get off of me and get out of my room!" I yell. I'm done with the abuse, the lying, crying. I'm done with Hunter.

I can hear him close the door and now that I'm alone I cry out loud. Now I have nothing, no career, no marriage, no family and friends. He's completely isolated me from everyone, even Chris who has wanted to help me. I stop crying as soon as I hear the door open.

"Shawn." it's Chris.

"What, are you here to say 'I told you so'" I ask wiping my tears.

"No, I wouldn't do that. But I knew he'd hit you again. Guys like him never change."

"But Chris I can't wrestle anymore."

"C'mon, Shawn, he's not going to ruin your career."

"No, you don't understand Chris, I can't see!"

"Can you see me?"

"Barely." I admit breaking out into tears again. He wraps his arms around me trying to calm me.

"I'm never going to let that bastard hurt you ever again."

"But I have no place to go."

"Let me guess, you live with him?" I nod

"And all of you're accounts are in his name including you account that holds your paychecks."

"I know, it's pathetic, but he's my husband I trusted him." I sob.

"No, it's not pathetic, you were just in love. You're coming home with me OK?" Hearing him say this to me brings me comfort that at least I'm not in this alone. I shake my head yes and I slowly fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note:

Now I know it was kinda a shocker making Shawn go blind but that's only a fraction of the things that will come. But trust me things will get better because you have to walk through the dark tunnel in order to see the light. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get you another chapter in the upcoming week.


	4. I Wish I Didn't Love You

**I'm on a roll today! **

* * *

**I wish I didn't love you**

Shawn sat on the couch watching TV in the one eye he could see in. His new puppy he got to aid him sat in his lap as Shawn stroked his fur. His name was Hutch. It had been two weeks since he was released from the hospital. Chris had taken off of work to be here with him the first week helping him bathe and eat and work but now he was home alone so Chris got the golden lab to keep Shawn company while he went back to work. He had regained his vision in his left eye but the right was dark and everyday he thanks God for that miracle alone. He was startled at the sound of the doorbell. He grabbed the cane Chris bought him and made his way to the door. Opening it he saw Hunter standing there with a single white rose. Shawn placed his hand on the door to close it but Hunter put his hand out to stop the door.

"Can we at least talk?" he asks giving him the rose. Shawn hesitantly steps aside to let Hunter and Hutch immediately began sniffing Hunter's shoes.

"Oh he's so cute, what his name?" he asks picking up the pup.

"His name is Hutch."

Hunter looks up from the dog at his husband,

"After my father?" Hunter asks. He lost his dad when he was young and Shawn knew it was a sensitive subject for him because he and his father were so close when he died of cancer.

"Why are you here?" Shawn asked changing the subject. Hunter sighed placing the dog on the couch.

"I came to bring you home. Shawn it's been two week and I miss you. I know you won't forgive me right now for what I've done, I doubt you ever will, but I love you and I know you still love me. Can you please jut give another chance." he asks. I see tears slide down his face that he wipes away, embarrassed.

"Did you really expect to show up here, apologize and I'd take you back? Hunter you have forever altered my life because of your damn jealousy. I don't think I can ever forget that."

"I don't expect you to forget because that's not something you can let slip your mind." he steps closer to me, placing a hand on my cheek. "But Shawn you can never forget the feelings you have for me and you can't deny that you and I have something that no one can touch. Our own little thing that only you and I understand. Do you remember how miserable we were sneaking around Bret's back and how happy we were the day we finally made what we had official?"

"Yes I do Hunter I remember. But I also remember the past year that has been filled with nothing but pain and heartache. When you would hit me and I'd see the hate in your face I really would question whether or not you even loved me-"

"Yes I may have been the worst husband to you but Shawn I never once lied about my love for you."

"Yeah, well."

"Shawn I love you and I know if you give up on us now I will never recover. Shawn I love you."

"Hunter I love you too, but you have to stop taking your anger out on me when things get rough. Especially since we're going to have a little one around. We need to set an example ya know."

Hunter smiled grabbing Shawn and hugging him.

"But babe I doubt we have to set an example for a dog." Hunter says.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about setting an example for Hutch." Shawn smiles. Hunter looks down at the blondes stomach and only then does he realize the small bump that has begun to form.

"You mean we're gonna have a family?"

"Yes but Hunter don't make me regret this decision."

"But how, I mean when?"

"Well after you left the hospital room the doctor came in and told me that I was two and a half months pregnant. He said it was a miracle the baby hadn't suffered any during the fight." Hunter's smile fell a little.

"Well I promise I will never ever let my anger get to the level again because like you said 'I have to set an example'" he said mocking his husband. Shawn laughed as he allowed Hunter to hold him again.

"Well come help me pack, father to-be."

* * *

Chris returned home later that night exhausted to an dark house. He was a little alarmed that Hutch didn't greet him like he normally did when he entered the door. He flipped on the lights.

"Shawn." he called out but received no answer. Placing his bag on the couch he spotted a folded peace of paper with his name on it neatly placed on the coffee table.

_Chris,_

_Thanks for being such a great friend and allowing me to stay with you. You were there when I really needed you. But I think it's about time I go home to my husband where I can raise my baby. Don't worry, like we discussed, I'm still going to allow you to be his or her's godfather. Thanks again. _

_I can never repay you for you kindness. _

_Love Always,_

_Shawn_

Chris places the note his pocket and grabs his keys, walking back out the door.

He arrived at Hunter's home just 15 minutes later being that they lived in the same state of Connecticut. He didn't see Hunter's car so he got out of his Lexus and approached the house. He rapidly banged on the door. Shawn opened the door a few seconds later.

"Chris-" Chris walks into the house.

"Don't Chris me! How dare you leave me this pathetic excuse of a thank you letter! How can you go back to him after all he's done to you. He blinded you Shawn, why can't you leave him behind? What is it going to take? For him to kill you?" he yelled

"Chris calm down. I know you wont understand my decision to come back home but I love my husband and I have to give our marriage a chance because it's worth fighting for."

"But what about what we have?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been by your side for nearly a month. I stuck by your side through it all. I bathed you and dressed you. I was there when you got most of you sight back. That was me not Hunter. You said it yourself Shawn, you love me." Chris grabbed Shawn's hand. "And I love you too." he admitted.

Shawn looked at him surprised by his confession.

"Well Chris I'm sorry but I love Hunter." He responded.

"He's going to hit you again Shawn, because like I said, guys like him don't change. But this time I won't be there to heal your wounds."

"Chris, Hunter loves me and I believe him when he says he wont hit me again. So there won't be a next time."

Chris walks out the door heart broken, '_There will be a next time Shawn you're just to naive to know it.'_

* * *

Author's Note:

I know Hunter's father's name isn't Hutch, but it just fit the story and I don't know whether or not he's dead or if he even died of cancer. But this story is fiction. I hope you enjoyed this story. Review.


	5. Painted on My Heart

_**Painted on my Heart**_

_2 months Later _

"_Chris is it me?" Shawn asked softly as he sat surrounded by water in the bathtub. His wet blonde locks clung to his face as the water dripping from his hair mixed with his tears as they ran down his face. Shawn stared straight ahead seeing nothing but darkness, only the sound of Chris's breathing to comfort him._

"_What do you mean?" Chris replied taking the sud filled washcloth and running it along Shawn's arm._

"_Is it me? Am I the reason that no one wants me?" he sobbed. _

_Chris placed the wet cloth on the sink before responding, "What could ever make you think that? Shawn you're perfect in every way, Hunter was just not smart enough to realize that he had something special in you. Any man would be lucky to have you." _

Chris was pulled out of his daydream by the sound of someone calling his name.

"Chris, I didn't know you drink." It was Cena. He had taken a seat next to him. Chris looked down at his glass and replied,

"I don't."

"Oh I get it, having a bad night? Wanna talk about it?"

Chris scoffed before finishing off his drink and calling the bartender for another one.

"He went back to him."

"Shawn?" Chris nodded.

"I thought we were finally getting to a point where we could be something more than just friends then I come home and I find a note saying he was going home...I told him that I loved him."

"And what did he say?"

"That he loved Hunter." Chris turned in his seat to face Cena. "He blinded him for heaven's sake and that bastard gets a second chance!"

"Calm down Chris, I can understand what you may be feeling but you can't force Shawn to want you."

"So I just have to sit back and watch Hunter kill him instead?"

* * *

"Baby, I'm heading out." Hunter said grabbing his gym bag off the bed. Shawn slowly got off the bed, his hand resting on his partially swollen abdomen.

"No, wait, I have my ultrasound today, you said you'd come with me."

"Oh, I forgot all about that, but I really need to get down to the arena to workout. Survivor series is tonight, I have my championship match against Austin."

"I know that but I don't wanna go alone."

"Well why don't you get Chris to go with you." Shawn looked at his husband surprised at the suggestion of Chris being with him.

"You don't have a problem with Chris being with me?" Hunter walked over to Shawn,

"Why should I, huh. I trust you. But I really have to go, I'll see you tonight, OK." he gave Shawn one last kiss before walking out the door, shutting it behind him.

Shawn grabbed his cell phone off the dresser and but hesitated when it came time to dial Chris's number. After the fight they had, he wasn't sure Chris would even want to talk to him. But Chris had crossed the line saying Hunter would hit him again. Hunter hadn't even yelled at him since he moved back in. And he had stopped drinking all together. So Chris's predictions were wrong. But he did miss his company, which is why he dialed Chris's number and waited for him to answer.

"Yes?" asked a groggy voice.

"Chris, it's me, Shawn."

"...What do you want?" he responded after sometime. Shawn was saddened at the fact that Chris was so upset about the fight.

"I have a doctor's appointment today...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me." he explained, hoping Chris hadn't already hung up his phone.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to upset Hunter" came a sarcastic response.

"No, he was the one that suggested it. So what do you say? I'd really appreciate it if you came."

"Alright, give me 20 minutes to get ready." both men ended the call feeling better about the situation. Shawn made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Hunter, glad you decided to come out with me." Randy began as he took a seat on the bench next to the blonde. Hunter looked up from where he had been lacing his sneakers and smiled at him.

"No problem, besides, I really could use the workout." he explained as the two walked over to where the weights were stationed in the front of the room next to a hug mirror.

"So, how's the baby doing, I haven't seen Shawn in a while, is he OK?" questioned Randy grabbing a set of 50 pound weights and began to lift. Hunter had made his way over to the bench press and began his workout.

"They're both fine. Shawn has a doctor's appointment today so we'll see how the baby's coming along."

From there, both men stayed silent, continuing their workout quietly. About an hour later Hunter stopped his strenuous physical exertion, getting up from the bench. He added another 20 pounds to the weights and sat back down.

He lifted the weight, straining as he lifted it over his head and held it there. Twenty minutes later and he was still going strong, muscles burning and flexing under the exceptional weight. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow on off his nose on to his already very damp white wife beater, a big sweat patch visible on the front and the back.

Randy couldn't help but watch Hunter's muscles move. His lifting was slowing, and Randy could see his arm muscles were trembling. The low guttural growl came every time he pushed the steel up, as if he were willing himself to complete the motion. It had to be the hottest fucking noise Randy had ever heard.

Hunter's long muscles clenched and gleamed with sweat as he raised and lowered the weight, and his sweaty t-shirt clung to him like a second skin.

Okay, so he had a crush on Hunter, so what? As long as they hadn't done anything, right? But he wanted Hunter so bad, he was having a hard time containing himself around the blonde. The only problem was that Hunter was so committed to Shawn. He would give anything to have Hunter return his affection. He could just imagine Hunter walking over to him, wrapping his strong arms around him. Placing kisses along his shoulder and neck. Moaning in his ear as Randy reached back and grabbed a hold of his hard-

"Randy, are you listening?" Hunter waved his hand back in forth trying to capture his attention.

"Huh, yeah, I'm listening." he answered, disappointed that his daydream had been interrupted.

"Yeah, well I need to go, the pay-per view is starting in about an hour. I'm gonna grab a shower."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Randy asked hoping it didn't come off as being sexually motivated.

"Sure why not." Both men made their way to the showers chatting lightly about no subject in particular.

Seeing Hunter naked, his body soaking wet was enough to give Randy an instant hard-on.

Hunter is facing the wall in front of them, eyes closed, his tall, slender form swaying slightly, his hands slowly massaging soap into his hair, then down his neck, moving his head from side to side. As Randy washes himself he can't help but continue to watch Hunter as his hands roam over his muscled chest, his flat abs and softer sides, down to his thighs and between his legs. Looking briefly down at himself, he lathers some more soap into his blonde pubic hair.

He tips his head back under the spray, the tendons in his long neck standing out, foam gliding down his body over soft, gleaming wet skin and light hair, and muscles, and dips, and he is groaning silently, his mouth opening around the sound. He let's his arms fall to his sides and just stands under the hot spray, rolling his head and shoulders to loosen a crick or relieve general tension. His eyes are still closed. He looks tired around the eyes, but not in a bad way. Randy feels warmth spreading through his body, he's so glad he is here with Hunter.

"You know I was thinking of the name Noel, if it's a boy." Hunter spoke suddenly, pulling Randy from his reverie.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Noel, that's a really great name." They both go silent again, Hunter turns off his shower.

Randy stares at Hunter. He's dripping wet; skin soft with little crystal drops of water everywhere, eyes no longer unreadable.

When Hunter reaches out for the towel, Randy reaches out for him.

Hunter's eyes are on Randy's hand, knuckles still resting lightly above his. His lips are parted and his breathing shallow. Hunter slowly lifts his eyes, licking his lips, swallowing thickly. A flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. Randy, feeling foolish, begins to move his hand when Hunter, grabs a hold of him and kisses him. Randy backs up against the wall, Hunter's body up against his. Then the warmth he felt from Hunter was gone.

Randy opens his eyes and sees Hunter grabbing his towel, wrapping it around him.

"I can't cheat on Shawn." then he walks out the room. Randy kicks the tile wall, upset that he may have just ruined his friendship with him.

When he finally retreated from the shower, Hunter had already dressed and left for the arena.

* * *

"There's your baby." The nurse said moving the wand across his stomach.

Shawn grabbed a hold of Chris's hand as they watched the baby come into view on the screen. Shawn turned and smiled at Chris, "Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem."

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah." Shawn beamed, squeezing Chris's hand tighter for reassurance.

"You are having a little girl." Shawn smiled even brighter. Hunter really wanted a boy, he dreamed of training their son to be one of the greatest wrestlers ever, "The Son of DX" he would say. But Shawn really wanted a girl.

After cleaning off Shawn's stomach the nurse left the room giving both men some privacy while Shawn got dressed.

"Chris?" Shawn said pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yeah?"

"What made you decide to come with me today?" Shawn was so curious of this ever since he spoke with Chris over the phone earlier that day. Jericho stayed quiet, handing Shawn his pants.

"Because you asked me to." Shawn seemed unconvinced as he fastened his pats then reaching for his shoes. Choosing not to prod Chris any further.

"Are you hungry?" Chris asked suddenly as he helped Shawn down off of the table.

"I'm starving." Shawn admitted, causing both men to laugh.

"Well I don't have any pickles and peanut butter but I spotted a McDonald's down the road."

"Well let's go, you don't want me to starve do you?" Shawn asked pulling an amused Chris down the hall.

It was a full crowd in the Staples Center in Los Angeles. The people worked themselves into a hated frenzy as Triple H just cheated his way into another victory. He gave Austin a low blow then finished him with the Pedigree. He covered Steve and the referee did his job.

" 1...2...3!"

The referee signaled for the bell as the winner was announced

" The Winner and You're NEW WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION...Triple H!" Hunter grabbed the belt from the referee, and rolled out the ring, exhausted from the match. The sound of the crowd's boos mixed with the loud blare of his music only adding to his headache. He was feeling like crap especially after kissing Randy, he felt like shit for doing that to Shawn. He needed a drink and after getting changed, he was gonna have one.

Chris walked over to where Shawn sat with the tray full of food.

"OK, here's your Big Mac, Large Fries, Medium Sprite and Sundae. But Shawn are you sure that you can eat all of that." Chris asked, referring to all of the food in front of the blonde.

"Of course I can Chris. I'm eating for two."

"More like for three." Chris mumbled. Shawn gasped, laughing as he threw a french fry at him.

"Hey, I'll eat your sundae, if you don't cut out." Chris said, laughing even harder at Shawn, earning them weird looks from everyone in the restaurant. Shawn smacked Chris's hand away and possessively grabbed his ice-cream.

"Shawn, I'm sorry about how I acted before." Chris said after some time.

"Don't worry about it Chris. I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore."

"Shawn, it wasn't you I was mad at." Shawn smiled as he finished eating his sundae.

Chris watched him lick at the vanilla ice-cream wondering how he could perform such a simple task and make it so sexy. After a while Shawn noticed Chris watching him,

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my face." he asked and only then did Chris notice the white cream on his nose.

"Now that you mention it, you do have something on your nose."

"Huh? Take it off." he whined. Chris leaned over and used his finger to wipe of the ice-cream. Before he could wipe the contents off onto a napkin, Shawn took a hold of Chris's hand and placed his finger inside his mouth, lightly sucking off the ice-cream. Chris pulled his finger from Shawn's mouth and replace it with his lips. Shawn didn't pull away, which he took as his cue to deepen the kiss. Shawn then pulled away abruptly.

" I think it's time I get home." he said, placing his unfinished food in the bag and getting p from the booth.

Chris, threw away the rest of his dinner before following Shawn out of the restaurant.

"Shawn I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, just take me back to the hotel."

* * *

Hunter made his way back to his hotel room trying his hardest to refrain from falling over. He hadn't meant to over do it, but one drink quickly turned to two then that turned to ten then to fifteen. He was having a hard time remembering where his room was, but he found soon found thanks to the fact that the room number was printed on his room key.

When he opened the door, he found Shawn sitting on the couch, Hutch in his lap. He closed the door, notifying Shawn of his presence.

"Baby, I need to tell you something." Shawn spoke, getting up and walking over to where he stood.

"What is is." he said, trying not to give away his inebriated state.

"I kissed Chris tonight but I stopped it as soon as it began. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad." Shawn pleaded. Hunter kissed Shawn, Shawn's back up against the door as his hands roamed. "Don't worry about it." he said as he continued to kiss Shawn. Then he could feel Shawn pushing him.

"Hunter, are you drunk?"

Hunter laughed, " No...OK maybe just a little."

Shawn slipped from between Hunter and the door and made his way into the kitchen. He was terrified now, knowing Hunter was drunk.

"But you said you wouldn't drink anymore. You lied to me!" He yelled. Hunter hadn't moved, he just watched Shawn pace back and forth, angrily. He was becoming pissed himself.

"Shawn, I just won the belt. So I had a drink. Can you please just let it go and come fuck me?"

"No! Hunter you promised me you wouldn't drink anymore." Shawn cried. Hunter walked over to where Shawn was in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Shawn trying to calm him but Shawn was still fuming. "Get off of me!" he pushed Hunter angrily. "I'm so tired of you lying to me!" he pushed him again, only angering Hunter even more.

"Shawn stop pushing me." Hunter warned.

"No. You promised me Hunter. You're a fucking liar!" He pushes him again.

"I said stop!" Hunter screams, using all of his force, he pushes Shawn, hard. Shawn falls back hitting his head on the counter. Hunter immediately realizes what he has done. He rushes to where Shawn lay on the floor, holding his head crying. Shawn brings his hand down from the side of his head and examines his hand. It's bloody. He looks up Hunter.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean it." Hunter tries to hug Shawn but Shawn pushes him away. He pulls himself up from the floor and walks away from Hunter.

"We're done!" he screams, walking out the room, slamming the door. Hunter sits on the floor, taking in what he had done. He punches the cabinet next to him in anger, "Fuck!"

Shawn makes his way down the hall to the elevator, his hand still holding his head. He can still feel the blood seeping from the gash on his head. When he reaches the third floor he rushes down the hallway hoping Hunter hadn't followed him. Once he arrives, he knocks frantically on the door. Chris opens his door, Shawn assumes he must have just gotten out the shower because only wore a towel around his waist.

"Shawn, what's wrong."

"He did it again. He hit me..."

* * *

Author's note:

Hunter did it again. He hit Shawn. Now that Shawn has admitted it, Chris is ready to take revenge and it's not going to be nice.


	6. All That Remains

Been away for a while but I'm back and I'm just about ready to wrap up this story. It should be finished in a few chapters, hopefully. Well onto the story. **Warning: This chapter contains mature themes including _rape_. If this disturbs you I suggest you skip this chapter.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6: **_

_**All that Remains**_

Chris held Shawn all night into the early hours of the morning as the blonde cried. He wished there was something he could do for him but the damage had already been done. All he could do now was try to mend the broken mess that was Shawn's heart. After hours just sitting in silence Shawn finally could speak and ask the one question that had been disturbing him all night.

"How did you know?" Chris looked down at where Shawn lay on his chest alarmed at the sudden spoken words. His eyes were swollen, red and puffy a result of the hours spent crying.

"Guys like Hunter never change." He responded, his hold on Shawn tightening reassuringly.

"You were right…"

"I wasn't rubbing your face in it, Shawn. You have no idea how much I prayed that I was wrong. Nothing pains me more than seeing you beautiful face filled with pain and distress."

Shawn felt a weird sensation course through his body from Chris' touch and voice causing him to shift a little. Shawn turned to look at him. "Chris..."

Chris didn't say anything, instead leaning forward and kissing him lightly. He could feel Shawn's body stiffen against him, and he pulled back slightly, and cupped his cheek.

"I still love you Shawn, and I would never hurt you."

Their lips connected once again and after a few moments Chris could feel Shawn relax against him. Chris wrapped his hands around his waist lightly as Shawn hovered over him, straddling his waist. Shawn disconnected the kiss leaning up to remove his shirt but he stopped instead,

"I can't do this."

"You don't have to be afraid, Shawn, allow me to love you the way you deserve to be... Will you let me love you?"

After a few moments Shawn nodded weakly allowing Chris to remove his shirt exposing his swollen abdomen. Chris starred at his stomach, placing a hand on it softly causing Shawn to look away shyly.

"You're beautiful." Chris whispered placing a hand on Shawn's cheek turning his head so their eyes met. Chris leaned forward kissing Shawn once again this time with more intensity. Chris flipped Shawn over delicately so that he was now on top. Placing light kisses on his neck and shoulders Chris could hear Shawn moan underneath him.

"I'll make the pain go away…" Chris whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Chris asked walking over to his gym bag placing his ring attire in it. Shawn sat on the bed his legs crossed, he shook his head. "No I can handle it. Besides, John offered to help me pack." He held onto his stomach as he slowly got up off the bed following Chris to the door, "Plus you need to get to the arena for the three hour special tonight" He added standing on his toes to give the blonde a kiss. "Hunter's not in the room because he should be at the arena, I'll just grab my things and meet you back here tonight." Chris shook his head reluctantly, "Okay but call me as soon as you're done ok." Shawn agreed giving Chris one final kiss before locking the door behind him. Shawn walked over to the coffee table picking up the phone, dialing John's number before pressing send.

"_Hey Shawn, I was just about to call you."_

"_Are you still going to help me pack?" _

"_That's what I was going to call you about. Vince has me competing tonight so I won't be able to make it…If you want to wait until tomorrow I can help you then." Shawn could hear the sorrow in Cena's voice. _

"_Chris and I are leaving early tomorrow morning. Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can handle it myself."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, thanks anyway." _Shawn hung up the phone. He didn't see any reason to be worried, Hunter was at the arena, giving him plenty of time to get his stuff and leave before he got back. He walked over to the closet grabbing one of Chris' suitcases; he slipped on his shoes grabbing his key card before exiting the room. He made his way down to the elevator rolling the suitcase behind him.

When he reached Hunter's room, he knocked to make sure no one was there. When he received no answer he exhaled in relief before swiping the card and opening the door. The room was empty, everything where he had left it. He walked into the bedroom and began putting his clothes into the suitcase. After that he made his way over to the night stand to get his journal. He stopped spotting the picture frame next to the lamp. It was of he and Hunter, when they first started dating. Shawn nearly dropped the picture hearing the door open. He thought maybe John had found a way to get out of the match as he walked into the living room. It wasn't John but who he saw instead terrified him.

"Hunter…"

* * *

Chris sat on the bench lacing up his boots when Cena walked over to him.

"Hey man, Wassup?" Cena asked taking a seat next to the blonde.

"I thought you were going to help Shawn pack."

"Vince is making me compete. I already called and explained. I offered to help him tomorrow but he said he could do it on his own."

"I should go back to the hotel." Chris said.

"No, stay here. Hunter's not there so there's nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked. Shawn slowly backed away from the approaching blonde.

"I thought you had a match tonight."

"I do but I'm not needed until later on. Are you coming back home?"

"I'm j-just getting my things." Shawn stuttered. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Shawn I pushed you last night, that's no reason to leave."

"No, Hunter, that's not all you, did. You really hurt me last night; you could have really hurt me or even worse hurt the baby."

"But I didn't!" Hunter sighed, trying to calm down. "Shawn why are you overreacting to this, huh? Is Chris telling you that you have to leave?"

"Chris has nothing to do with this, not just let me get my stuff so that I can leave." Shawn demanded walking back into the bedroom. Hunter followed.

"I bet that's where you went last night; you went crawling to that bastard's room. You probably let him fuck you." Hunter teased in anger.

"And if I did?" Shawn retaliated. Hunter, furious now, stormed over to where his husband stood grabbing his arm.

"You slept with him last night?" Shawn tried to loosen Hunter's grip on his arm.

"You little bitch! You went out and fucked Jericho because you were mad I pushed you!"

"Hunter let me go!" Shawn screamed. Hunter shook his head,

"No, you want to act like a whore then I'm going to treat you like the little slut you are!" He picked Shawn up in a bear hug throwing him onto the bed.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" Shawn asked as he fearfully watched the blonde loosen his belt. Before he could make it to his feet, he was being held down.

"C'mon Shawn, you let Chris have you. I'm your husband so I'm entitled to it… Don't worry I'll be gentle." He growled into Shawn's ear, not daring to let go of the smaller man's hands that were pinned above his head. "Now if I let go of your wrists, will you behave and not try to run away again?" Shawn nodded, fearing what would happened if he said no. Hunter, who seemed pleased with Shawn's response let go of his hand. He sat up straddling the smaller blonde, before pulling Shawn's shirt over his head. He then proceeded to pulling off Shawn's jeans and underwear in one quick motion. He pulled down his boxers and jeans. Using his saliva as lubrication he plunged unto the smaller man ignoring the blood curling scream from below.

"Hunter that hurts…STOP!" Shawn screams but his protest are ignored and met with quicker harder thrusts.

"Hunter you're hurting me, STOP! You're going to hurt the-"

Hunter clamped his hands over Shawn's mouth.

"Shawn shut the hell up or I will do more than hurt you." He forcefully pushed Shawn's head to the side. Shawn laid there, crying silently to himself. The weight of Hunter made it hard for him to breathe so he stopped screaming.

"Shawn, you're so…tight…"

Shawn could feel himself tearing under his husband the warmness of his blood brought tears to his eyes as it ran down his thigh. Shawn clenched his eyes shut trying to ignore the collection of Hunter's moans, the sound of the bed rocking and the devastating sound of their flesh hitting each other because they made this a reality and Shawn didn't want to face the fact this was really happening to him at the hands of his husband. Without warning, hunter came, harshly pulled out of Shawn. He looked down at the crying man as he pulled up his pants and fastened his belt. He wiped the sweat off his forehead pulling his messy hair back into a ponytail before leaving. Shawn turned over, gripping the sheets, jumping at the sound of the door slamming. He closed his eyes as he cried.

* * *

"Hunter, where in the hell have you been?" Randy asked watching him enter the arena.

"I had to run back to my room to grab something." He explained nonchalantly as he and Orton entered the locker room. John's eyes widened with fear at hearing this. Not bothering to put on his other sneaker, he ran to find Chris who had just returned from the ring.

"Chris you need to call Shawn."

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked, now alarmed at the mention of Shawn.

"He went back to Hunter's room to grab his stuff."

"I know, but Hunter's here so I don't have to worry."

"But that's just it. I just heard Hunter tell Randy he went back to the hotel to grab something." Both men quickly made their way into one of the offices, Chris picking up the phone off the desk. He immediately dialed the number to his hotel room and after a few agonizing minutes he received no answer. He hung up the phone then tried once again. Still no response.

"You stay here and try calling again." He instructed before making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Shawn…"

* * *

There you have it, chapter 6. I know it was very dark in theme but I hope it wasn't too disturbing. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter should be coming soon.


	7. The Unforgiven

This is the last chapter. This story is finally coming to an end. I hope you enjoyed it and don't be afraid to leave me a review. Look out for the sequel coming sometime within the next month.

* * *

_**The Unforgiven**_

Chris quickly made his onto the floor where his room was. He was out of breath after have sped down the highway to the hotel, running across the parking lot and running up the three flights of stairs. He swiped his key in the door, opening it.

"Shawn…" He called out but received no answer. He made his way into the bedroom, it was empty, and everything the way it was when he left earlier that afternoon. He ran back out the room into hallway. _'Shawn I pray you're not hurt.' _He thought running down the stairs to the second floor to Hunter's suite. He frantically banged on the door and received no answer. Turning the handle back and forth anxiously he wasn't surprised that it was locked. Looking down the hall he spotted one of the maids, "Excuse you wouldn't happen to have a master key would you?"

"Yes I do but I'm not permitted to give it to you." She responded. "I left my key in the room and my roommate is at work. Can you please just open it?" he asked. The maid reluctantly walked over to the door swiping the green card, the beeping noise signaling the door was open. "Thank you." He responded as he made his way into the room. The door to the bedroom was ajar, and as he made his way to it he prayed Shawn had fallen asleep while packing.

"Shawn" he called out lightly opening the door. He walked further into the room. He looked over at the bed looking in horror at the fresh blood stains.

"Shawn…" he called once again. No response. He looked at the closet door near the window. He crept over to it. Opening it with caution he spotted Shawn bawled up in the corner, holding the sheet to his naked body.

Overwhelmed by it all, Chris dropped to his knees.

"Shawn" he whispered reaching out a hand to the blonde.

Shawn, just then realizing someone was there, turned to Chris. Chris crawled into the closet with Shawn wrapping his arms around him. He couldn't help but cry feeling it was his fault that Shawn was hurt.

"Chris…I'm bleeding." Shawn spoke, barely above a whisper.

"I—I know, I saw it…I saw it on the bed." Shawn stayed quit after that, allowing Chris to hold him. After about ten minutes, Chris knew he had to move Shawn out of the closet. But as he tried to wake the blonde he received no response. Slapping Shawn lightly but with enough force to try to wake him, he still received no response. He removed the sheet away from Shawn's body and realized that he was still bleeding, too much to be from tearing. Something was wrong. Reaching up, he grabbed a robe that hung above them, putting it on Shawn. He crawled out the closet then he picked up the blonde into his arms. He carried him down into the lobby capturing many of the guests' attention.

"Do you need me to call for medical assistance?" the desk clerk asked.

"Yes!"Chris said watching him immediately pick up the phone. After a few minutes of waiting and the ambulance still not there he became impatient.

Not wanting to wait any longer he carried Shawn out to his car. He reached into his pockets for his key then he realized he left them in his room. Panicking for a moment he thought about the distance between the hotel and the hospital he passed on the way. Knowing it would be quicker to take Shawn there himself rather than wait for the ambulance he looked down at the unconscious blonde. He knew he would be tired afterwards but Shawn was too important to him for him to put his needs first. Giving Shawn a kiss on the forehead he started running down the freeway towards help.

* * *

Out of breath, his back killing him and ready to collapse, he walked into the emergency room.

"Help Me! Please help." He screamed. Nurses rushed over to him with a stretcher. He lightly placed Shawn onto the gurney. "Sir, what happened?" someone asked wiping at the blood running down Shawn's leg.

"He…raped….he's pregnant." Chris explained trying to catch his breath. The nurse instructed him to take a seat in the waiting room but Chris ignored her not wanting to leave Shawn's side, who was still unconscious.

Chris ran down the hall along with the doctors as they wheeled Shawn into the OR.

"Sir you're going to have to wait here." One doctor instructed. Chris, defeated, stayed behind as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

Chris sat in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting the doctor's return and when he did Chris jumped up right way.

"Is he okay?"

"Mr. Irvine there was hemorrhaging. We nearly lost him but luckily we were able to stop the bleeding and save Shawn. Regarding the baby, I'm sorry but-" Chris didn't listen to the rest of the conversation.

He ran into the room seeing the blonde connected to an IV and a breathing tube under his nose. Slowly approaching the bed he reaches out and grabs hold of Shawn's pale hand. Where there used to be a protruding stomach lay a nearly flat space. The sight rips his heart out but he sniffs the tears away and tries to be strong for Shawn. Chris doesn't know how he'll even begin to tell Shawn that his baby is gone. Tears start to roll down his cheeks as he can't hold them back any longer, he failed Shawn. He failed to protect him from Hunter and now he sees the result. "Shawn, I'm so sorry." He says gently as he lifts Shawn's hand to his lips and kisses the back of it before pressing it against his cheek. The silence is interrupted by the sound of his phone. Looking once more at Shawn he exits the room answering his phone.

"_Hello" _

"_Chris, where are you? Is Shawn ok?" It was Cena. _

"_I'm at the hospital and no…Shawn isn't ok."_

"_That Bastard! He's laughing and joking with Orton like nothing happened."_

"_John, he's really done it this time."_

"_I gotta go John, I'll call you when Shawn wakes up."_

He walks back into the room seeing Shawn laying there, his eyes fluttering open. He chooses to remain quiet as he approaches the bed.

"What happened to my baby?" he asks hoarsely as he hand rubs his stomach.

"…Shawn…" Chris begins but finds himself unable to speak. Shawn closes his eyes and starts to cry realizing what happened.

"Chris…My Baby…she's gone?" Chris climbs onto the bed next to Shawn, wrapping his arms around him lightly consoling the blonde. "She's gone…" he whispered over and over again as he cried into Chris's shoulder until he dozed off. As Chris lay there in the dark holding him, he could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He looked over at the clock it was 9:15. He is going to pay Hunter a visit tonight. He gently lays Shawn's head onto the bed and exits the hospital room. He walks over to the front desk and asks the nurse to call him a cab.

* * *

" Chris what are you doing here?" Cena asked the moment he spotted the angry blonde enter the arena.

"Where is Hunter?" he asked not bothering to stop and answer Cena's question.

"He's in the ring. Why are you covered in blood?" Chris looked down at his shirt, having forgotten about the blood stains.

"Cena he raped Shawn, ok? HE RAPED HIM and he lost his baby. Now leave me alone!" he shouted as he approached the curtain. He opened the curtains and ran down the ramp stirring an immediate reaction from the audience at seeing him. Hunter turned towards the ramp spotting him. He tried to quickly exit the ring but he was too late, Chris ran into the ring spearing him before he had the chance to run. He sat on top of the blonde delivering immediate punches to Hunter not stopping once he drew blood. Hunter poked Chris in the eyes causing his eyes to fly to his face. Seeing that he was distracted Hunter quickly rolled under the bottom rope and out the ring. He ran over to the security wall jumping over it. Chris rubbed at his eyes as he ran after Hunter catching him. The Audience cheered him on thinking it was a part of the show but this was real. Chris really wanted to kill him. Hunter was down on the concrete on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath after having been kicked in the ribs. He backed away from the blonde and as he ran towards him at full speed pictures of Shawn crying entered his mind. He punted Hunter in the head knocking him over onto his back. He jumped onto him once again and although Hunter wasn't putting up a fight he didn't stop. All the anger and rage he had built up against the taller man was finally being released during the brawl. Chris could here Cena along with Security yelling for him to stop it but ignored them_. _

'_This bastard raped Shawn'_ played over and over in his head as he pounded his fist into Hunter's face, he saw red and pure hatred filled his heart.

By now security were here pulling him off of the battered man who lay unconscious with several thousand fans looking on.

"Jericho if you lay one more hand on my champion you are fired!" It was Vince McMahon.

Chris watched them help Hunter to his feet. Breaking free from the grip of the security he punched Hunter once again knocking him back onto the ground. "Fuck You! I quit!" he screamed. He walked away from the scene leaving the arena to return to the hospital and to Shawn. He knew neither of them would have to worry about Hunter again.

* * *

That's it. I know the ending was bad but I'm trying to overcome this writer's block I'm having. The only reason I was able to finish it was because I had already outlined the story. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the story. I hope my writer's block will go and I can begin to write the sequel but I'm not sure when that will be. Review. Review .Review.


End file.
